


what's new pussycat?

by shhhhyoursister



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M, i just love the idea of david loving cats and matteo hating them???, literally my first fic in years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 12:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19109413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhhhyoursister/pseuds/shhhhyoursister
Summary: David and Jonas find a cat. Matteo is not amused.





	what's new pussycat?

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is the first fic ive written in at least 7 years so pls go easy on me, i just love these boys so much and i have so many dumb ideas for them (also sorry about the title im not funny or original) my tumblr is the same as my username on here if yall?? idk wanna like follow me or send me prompts or whatever idk!!! have a good day <3

When Matteo gets home, he is…...confused.

 

He can see David’s shoes and coat by the door, as always, but next to his shoes he sees a pair that could only belong to Jonas. Jonas, who had made no mention of coming over, which was especially weird as Matteo wasn’t even home, and while David and Jonas had been getting closer, he didn’t realize that they would hang out together without him. He feels the stirrings of something bad in his gut; while he loves them both, it feels strange that they would get together without even mentioning it to him. However, even worse is the fact that he can now hear whispering coming from somewhere in the flat. What would David and Jonas be doing together, without him, while whispering?

 

He takes his shoes and coat off quietly, a weird jealous part of him moving Jonas’s shoes so his could be next to David’s, and doing the same with his coat. He puts the groceries he was out buying on the counter as quietly as he could, not quite wanting the other boys to know he was back. As he moves further into the flat, he can hear the whispering a little clearer, and can confirm that it is David and Jonas. And their voices are coming from…..the bathroom?

 

As he quietly walks closer, he can start making out some words. “Cute…….mother……….so soft……...ears”, and as he starts to approach the bathroom door, which was slightly ajar, he hears David say “Matteo”. None of this has done anything to further explain what the fuck is going on, nor has it done anything to ease the uncomfortable feeling in Matteo’s stomach. As he finally approaches the door, he can see the backs of Jonas and David leaning over the bathtub, both of them quietly giggling and gently moving their arms around in front of them, doing  _ something _ that Matteo can’t quite make out. Before he can say anything, like the idiot he is, he drops his phone and it hits the ground with a  _ bang _ . David and Jonas whip around, their eyes wide. 

 

“Matteo, baby, hi!” David says, sounding much too frantic to calm Matteo’s nerves.

 

“Yeah, baby, hi.” Jonas smirks. While once upon a time, he would’ve given anything to hear those words come out of Jonas’s mouth aimed at him, now it only makes Matteo more annoyed. 

 

David stands up, still carefully blocking his side of the bathtub, and takes a single, careful step forward and kisses Matteo, who still hasn’t said anything. David is radiating some kind of weird, excited energy, and was obviously trying to keep Matteo from seeing into the bathtub. “How was the store? Did you get everything you wanted for dinner tonight?”

 

Matteo completely ignores him and asks, “What are you guys doing?” and the next aimed at Jonas, “and why are you here?”

 

“What, you’re not excited to see me? I thought you loved me, dude.” Jonas was really testing him today. David, in the meantime, had turned his head around and was now staring into the bathtub, a grin slowly growing on his face.

 

Before Matteo could respond, or Jonas could say something else annoying, or David could smile any bigger, Matteo heard a tiny but distinct  _ meow _ . Before he can react, Jonas gulps, and Matteo finally realizes what these two idiots have done. 

 

Matteo turned to David with a fierce glare, and was met with David’s most I’m-sorry-I-love-you-and-I’m-very-cute-and-persuasive look, which did nothing to ease his scowl. 

 

“Matteo,” David starts slowly, his hands coming up to rest on Matteo’s arms, squeezing gently, (and Matteo can’t help the small sigh and droop of his own shoulders that accompany David’s actions) “I know you don’t love cats, but I found a tiny kitten while I was riding my bike here, and I couldn’t just leave her! She’s too young to survive outside, and all the shelters are closed for the night.”

 

Matteo breathes out his nose in one quick puff, and turns and walks into his bedroom. Right before he shuts the door, he hears Jonas say faintly, “Well he didn’t say no?”

  
  


A little while later, he hears voices and shuffling, and then a quiet “See you, man,” and then a slightly louder, “Bye, Luigi!” and then the door shutting as Jonas lets himself out. He waits a few seconds, and hears footsteps approaching his room, and a hesitation before a gentle knock. 

 

“Matteo? Can I come in?”

 

He hums from his spot on his bed, and David enters. Matteo looks up, and is met with his boyfriend making the most apologetic face he has ever seen. He had spent the past hour watching dumb videos on YouTube and trying to ignore the fact that his best friend and his boyfriend snuck a  _ cat _ , an animal that Matteo has made his dislike of very obvious, into his own flat without telling him. 

 

David walks up to the bed, and climbs on, quickly snuggling up to Matteo.

 

“Stop trying to act cute, I’m mad at you.” Matteo says, while also not doing anything to remove David from his side.

 

“Who says I’m acting?” David replies with a very cheeky grin. Matteo giggles, until he remembers why he was angry at David in the first place. He shoves his laptop onto the floor, and shifts onto his side so he is turned away from David, all in a very dramatic fashion. Just as quick, David slides up so they’re spooning with Matteo’s back pressed against David’s front, his arms coming around Matteo to pull him closer. Despite his (quickly depleting) anger, Matteo can’t help but melt into the embrace. David presses a gentle kiss to the back of his neck, and then squeezes him. 

 

“I’m sorry I brought the cat in. She’s just so little and I really couldn’t bear the thought of her out in the cold, all alone.” David is speaking very quietly, obviously trying to win Matteo over, and he hates to admit that it’s working. He can feel the anger and tension leaving his body, until he’s so relaxed that he flips himself around and shoves his head into the crook of David’s neck.

 

“Why was Jonas here?” Matteo asks, muffled, into David’s skin. He doesn’t know why the thought of them hanging out together without him made his stomach churn uncomfortably, but it did and he wanted to know what lead to his boyfriend and best friend huddling over his bathtub, laughing and playing with a fucking  _ cat _ together. 

 

David laughs gently, and responds, “He saw me kneeling on the ground next to my bike and thought I had fallen off. He came over to make sure I was okay and almost started crying when I showed him the kitten.” That…sounds exactly like something that would happen, and Matteo began to relax again, and then even more once David reaches up and starts playing with his hair. Sometimes he wishes he wasn’t so easily won over, but looking up at David’s face, his smile small but sincere and his cheeks a little flushed, and wonders  _ how could anybody not be won over by this man? _

 

He lets himself rest in David’s arms for a bit longer, not ready to give up the warmth and comfort that he always feels with David, but soon realizes that if he wants to have dinner cooked by the time they would both be hungry, he needed to start now. He was just cooking for the two of them, as the rest of the flatmates were…….God knows where for the night. He had bought the ingredients to make a nicer version of his usual pasta a la Luigi, and he’d been so excited while he was shopping, mostly to see how David liked it. He thrived on compliments from his boyfriend, and a very easy way to get those compliments is to cook for him. Which tends to happen very often, as they don’t love spending money on take-out, and David, while he is fantastic at so many things, is a hopeless cook. 

 

With a sigh, and a soft kiss to David’s neck, he heaves himself off the bed, ignoring David’s hands grabbing for him. He’s relentless though, and Matteo soon finds himself straddling David on the bed, being kissed so softly but so nicely, and he lets out a couple of soft noises before pulling himself away, and gently shoving David back onto the bed. David laughs, standing up and following Matteo, but making a detour and turns towards the bathroom instead. With all of the time they had spent in the bedroom cuddling and making out, he had almost forgotten how his whole day got turned around in the first place. He scoffs.

 

“Yeah, go play with the little pest you brought into my home, make sure it hasn’t destroyed the bathroom.” Matteo wishes he didn’t sounds as downright  _ jealous _ as he was feeling, because the cat is a CAT and Matteo knows that David loves him more. He just can’t help wanting all of David’s attention to be focused on him when they’re together, especially when they’re together  _ alone _ in the flat. Matteo realizes with disappointment that there’s no way anything sexual was happening between them tonight, He pouts, and David is overwhelmed with the need to kiss him, so he does. Matteo pulls away after a minute though and turns towards the kitchen. “Go kiss the dumb cat, I have to make dinner,”

 

As he walks away he hears David laughing, and then cooing as he opens the bathroom door and steps inside. Matteo sighs, runs a hand through his hair, and goes to cook dinner. 

 

He’s very surprised when, not even 10 minutes later, he hears the bathroom door open again and David’s warmth is pressed against his back. He leans into it as carefully as he can while chopping an onion, but needs to stop when David starts pressing gentle kisses to his neck and shoulder. He sighs and leans his head back so David can have more access, and feels him smile against his neck. 

 

“She didn’t destroy the bathroom, by the way. She’s too tiny to do any damage.” At the mention of the cat, Matteo shifts his head, focusing again on the onions he was cutting. David stays glued to his back, apparently not taking the hint. “ And she’s very cute, you might even like her if you met her.”

The weird, jealous-of-a-cat part of Matteo’s brain makes him speak up. “Cuter than me?” He says this with an actual, unintentional pout, and David takes the knife out of his hand and puts it down safely, turns him around, and puts his hands on Matteo’s face, gently stroking his cheek, with his signature huge grin.

 

“Impossible.” 

 

Matteo smiles, and leans forward to kiss David, who, like before, immediately tries to escalate it by letting his hands slowly slide down to Matteo’s ass. Matteo scoffs and removes his hands, ignoring the petulant look on David’s face, and goes back to chopping the onion. 

 

“I love you, but you’re distracting me  _ and _ you brought a cat into my home. Let me finish cooking, go play with the little mangy  _ thing _ you have in my bathtub.” David sighs, but kisses Matteo on the cheek and walks away, and again Matteo hears that dumb cooing when David enters the bathroom. He rolls his eyes, and continues cooking. 

  
  


After they’ve eaten, and David has complimented Matteo to the point where he’s smiling and blushing and can’t imagine ever feeling more loved, they settle on the couch to watch a movie. David checks the kitten one more time beforehand, and sees her sleeping soundly on one of the towels that he and Jonas had put in the tub. Once they’re sufficiently wrapped up in each other, with David lounged on the cushions and Matteo lounged on him, a hand in Matteo’s hair, he finally relaxes. They watch for a while, David gently playing with the (surprisingly not greasy) hair on Matteo’s head, and then his hand moves slowly down til he’s gently scratching his nails along Matteo’s back, Matteo rolling into the movement in a way that makes David laugh. Matteo lets out a quiet, questioning “hmm?” and David hesitates before speaking.

 

“You act a little bit like a cat sometimes.” He finally says, with a gentle chuckle and a long stroke up Matteo’s back. Matteo hums again, and pushes his back into David’s touch, and then fully realizes what has been said and sits up angrily, glaring at David’s smug (but perfect) face. 

 

“Fuck off.” It comes out a lot softer than Matteo meant it, a side effect of the relaxation he feels whenever David holds him. 

 

“No, really,” David asserts, “sometimes when I touch you, you react like a cat does. And you almost puur sometimes too. I love it really, it’s extremely cute and lets me know how you like to be touched.” Matteo blushes, but isn’t placated until David puts his hands on his hips, and draws him into his lap. He wraps his arms around David’s neck, and lets himself be kissed. He pulls away after a moment so David can see the pout that’s still on his face, but all David does is laugh and put his hands back on Matteo’s ass, and his lips back on Matteo’s lips, pulling him closer. Matteo lets out a soft noise, and feels David smile against his mouth. 

 

David pulls away, his cheeks red and his eyes  _ hungrier _ than Matteo expected, and says roughly “Do you wanna go to the bedroom?”

 

Matteo doesn’t answer, just stands and pulls David up, and starts tugging him to the room. On the way, David stops and peeks his head into the bathroom, but comes quickly when Matteo huffs, shutting the bedroom door behind them and quickly, but softly, shoving Matteo against it. He’s held there by David’s body, completely pressed against his, and the sweet but passionate kisses that David is planting on his lips. Matteo moans quietly into David;s mouth, who returns the sound with one of his own. Then, in a surprising show of assertiveness from Matteo, he gently pushes David backwards until he can finally shove him down onto the bed, mirroring his actions from earlier. David pushes his upper body up, supporting his weight on his hands behind him, and gives Matteo such a  _ look _ that Matteo has to stop for a minute. He takes in how hard David is breathing, the darkness of his eyes, and the slight smirk on his face, before quickly walking over and sitting in David’s lap, his thighs pressed against the outside of David’s, and kisses him hard. 

 

David makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat, before slowly lowering his body so he’s fully reclined on the bed, Matteo not detaching from his lips for a second, and rests his hands on Matteo’s ass again, squeezing this time. Matteo makes a louder sounds and David grins into his mouth, and then makes a sound of his own when Matteo’s hands weave into his hair, pulling gently. Then, suddenly, David grabs Matteo and flips him so he’s under him, and moves his lips to Matteo’s neck, alternating between gentle kisses and bites, until Matteo is breathing hard and his hands are scrabbling on David’s back and shoulders, too frantic to pick a spot. Once David is satisfied with his work, he leans up, and slides his hands under Matteo’s shirt onto his belly until Matteo gets the hint and sits up, removing his shirt, and David grins and pushes him back down, kissing down his neck, across his collarbones, and finally down to his chest. Matteo threads his hands into David’s hair again, not moving David in any direction, happy to let him be in control. He lightly bites Matteo’s nipple, and he groans in response, but David doesn’t stay for long and starts kissing down Matteo’s stomach. It isn’t until David is kissing the button of his jeans that he hears it. 

 

A gentle noise against the door, like someone brushed it as they were walking past. Matteo lifts his head, and evidently David hasn’t noticed as he is working open Matteo’s pants, pressing kisses low on his stomach. It isn’t until they hear the first distinct scratches that Matteo realizes exactly what is happening. 

 

“David.”

 

David hums, starting to kiss lower, until Matteo puts a hand on his shoulder and shakes him. David’s head pops up, lips red and hair crazy, and Matteo forgets what he wanted to say. That is, until, he hears scratching again, accompanied by a tiny  _ meow _ . David’s head whips towards the door, as Matteo covers his face with his hands, groaning with annoyance now rather than lust. 

 

“How the fuck did it get out of the bathtub? And out of the bathroom?” Matteo’s voice sounds rough, and he can’t tell if it’s from the activities they were just up to, or from the anger at the fact that he has now officially been cockblocked by the fucking cat.

 

David at least has the decency to look sorry as he says “Fuck, I must’ve left the door open, I was a little distracted.” His voice is lower than usual, and normally Matteo would have melted at the sound, but this time he just glares. David gets out of the bed and starts walking to the door. Matteo closes his eyes, assuming that David was going to put the cat back in the bathroom and close the door this time, but is absolutely shocked when he hears the sound that has been pissing him off all day.

 

“Oh little girl, were you lonely? Oh sweet little baby, I’m sorry, come here, you’re so cute, what a little angel, you’re so sweet.” 

 

When David turns around, cradling the kitten in his arms, he is met with the angriest look he has ever seen on Matteo’s face. Matteo, at this point actively considering leaving his boyfriend and the stupid cat and going to Amira’s, finally glances down at the kitten. It’s an ugly little thing, he thinks initially, very light orange that almost looks yellow, and huge blue eyes. David is petting her, his hand rubbing her ears as she loudly purrs and presses her head back into his hand. Matteo is mad that he can understand the comparison. But he’s even more mad that his boyfriend, instead of throwing the cat back into the bathroom and continuing with his path down Matteo’s body, is now cuddling the cat, and walking slowly to the bed. Matteo angrily puts his shirt back on and buttons up his pants, and then…...doesn’t quite know what to do. He’s still trying to get his body to calm down, and he can blame the lack of blood in his brain for his lack of movement as David sits on the bed, still holding the cat. Her eyes open again, and she regards Matteo with a look that he can only describe as pure loathing. 

 

“David.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Why is the fucking cat in my bed?”

 

“Well technically she isn’t in your bed, baby.” The word hits Matteo deep in his stomach, but he just glares again at the cat.

 

“I don’t care. Why don’t you put her back in the bathroom?”

 

“She was lonely! She’s only a baby, I’m not going to leave her alone if she obviously doesn’t want to be!” Matteo can’t believe what he’s hearing. 

 

“I thought it was good to leave babies alone when they cry.” 

 

“I’m pretty sure they disproved that a while ago, and she’s a cat so I don’t think the same rules apply.” David smiles, and Matteo sighs. 

 

“Go play with it in the other room, I don’t want fur and germs all over my bed.”

 

David laughs but complies, kissing Matteo on the forehead on his way out. Matteo can’t believe what has just occurred. His boyfriend, who claims to love him, just left him hard in bed, alone, so he can play with a cat? The same boyfriend that had the idea to go into the bedroom in the first place? After he gets his breathing under control, and the rest of his body calms down, he goes out to find David, ready to fight (and by fight he means stand there pouting until David leaves the dumb cat to kiss him). However, when he walks into the room, the scene in front of him makes him stop. 

 

David is sitting on the ground, waving a shoelace that he must’ve pulled from his own shoe around so the kitten can chase it. He’s laughing, and smiling so wide, and Matteo feels his anger waning. How can he be mad when David looks so happy? Matteo starts feeling a little silly, thinking about the anger and jealousy he had been feeling all afternoon. David looks up and smiles even wider when he sees Matteo, patting the ground next to him. Matteo hesitates. He loves David and always wants to be as close to him as possible, but that means sitting near the cat, with her dumb tiny face and sharp claws. And her eyes that he is now noticing look not just a little, but exactly like his own. At this realization, his face softens, and he moves to sit next to David, leaning his whole body into his side and resting his head on his shoulder. 

 

“You should try this, she loves it.” David says, gesturing as if to hand the shoelace to Matteo. Surprising himself, Matteo takes it, and starts mimicking the movements David had been making with it. The kitten starts chasing the shoelace, swiping at it with her tiny paws, and Matteo smiles a bit. When the kitten aims to swipe it again and instead tumbles over her own feet, he even laughs. David turns his head and presses a kiss into Matteo’s hair, and wraps an arm around him. 

 

Suddenly, the kitten loses interest in the shoelace. She turns her attention towards Matteo, seemingly studying him, before deciding that he was worthy, and climbing up his legs into his lap. Matteo almost pushes her off out of shock, but instead just sits there with his hands up, and the kitten cuddling into his lap. David almost explodes with how cute the picture in front of him is. He has his hands in front of his mouth (which is stuck in a huge grin), his eyes wide, and he’s even bouncing a little. Despite Matteo’s confusion towards the situation happening in his lap, he has the passing thought of  _ God I love him so much. _

 

“Baby, she likes you!!! She didn’t even do that to Jonas!!!” David reaches a hand out to pet her, and to the shock of them both, she swipes out and claws at his hand.

 

“Ow, little brat!” David has the cutest glare on his face, and Matteo can’t help but smile. He reaches down and starts gently petting the cat, and smiles wider when she not only lets him, but starts purring and kneading her paws into his leg. Okay, maybe he doesn’t hate this cat. 

 

“I thought she was just a little baby, a sweet little angel?” He asks smugly, and grins as David’s glare shifts to him. 

 

“She was until she liked you better, you don’t even like cats!” David actually seemed a little mad. Matteo was delighted. 

 

“She’s just a little baby, so cute and sweet, listen to her purring, she’s such an angel!” Matteo doesn’t usually get the opportunity to tease David like this, but he is so overjoyed that the cat likes him more.He has officially decided that he loves the cat, and especially loves her because the look that David is giving him is hilarious. And it’s even more hilarious when David gets up, flips Matteo off, and walks into the bedroom, his hands curling into angry fists. Matteo laughs hard, rolling onto his back, which surprises the kitten and makes her swipe at Matteo, her tiny claw slightly slicing into his stomach through his shirt. He stops liking her.

 

“Ow, stupid cat!” He hears a triumphant laugh from the bedroom, and walks into the bathroom with the cat in his hands, and lightly tosses her into the bathtub where she immediately curls up on a towel. Not wanting a repeat of the situation from earlier (though he doubts anything more will happen tonight), he finds a large bucket that Hans had used to move in, and starts filling it with towels and comfy things, and finally lifts her and the towel in. He pets her behind the ears and she snuggles further into the blanket, and he almost likes her again He carries the bucket into the bedroom, where David is lying on his side, nonchalantly on his phone, and ready for bed. 

 

Matteo puts the bucket down, kisses the part of David that is closest to the edge of the bed (which happened to be his calf, which David had made an interested noise at), and gets himself ready for bed. When he’s done, he climbs in behind David, completely copying their position from earlier, squeezing his boyfriend close to his body. David sighs and snuggles back, locking his phone and turning around to look Matteo in the eyes. His hand reaches up and he starts combing his fingers through Matteo’s hair, and as his eyes close, he says quietly “I’m sorry for bringing the cat here.”

 

Matteo snuggles his head under David’s chin and wraps an arm around his back, and then responds “It’s okay. She is kinda cute. But I think my flatmates would kill me if there was suddenly a cat here.” David chuckles.

 

“I don’t know, I don’t think Hans would mind.”

 

“None of us know how to take care of a cat, I don’t even know if we’d be allowed to have one.” His speech was starting to slow, his body and mind getting sleepier and sleepier as David continues running his hands through his hair. He can tell David is getting tired too, as he just replies with a “hmmm”, and his hand almost stops. They both fall asleep, them and the kitten all snoring into the darkness of the room. 

  
  
  


When Matteo wakes up at 8:00 am, it was not of his own choice. He doesn’t know why he’s awake, as David is still under him, sleeping soundly; and then he feels it again.

 

A small, sharp pain in his toe. He lifts his head sleepily, and rubs his eyes, and sees the kitten biting at his feet. He flops back and groans, rough enough to wake David, who opens his eyes with a sleepy “hmmmatteowhatsgoingon” before the kitten moves on and bites his foot, and he wakes with a start. 

 

“Fuck, how’d she get out?!” Matteo doesn’t respond, only snuggling closer to David. 

 

“I don’t know but please get rid of her.” David checks his phone, sighs, and starts getting out of bed. When he goes to put his binder on, Matteo makes a confused noise, too tired to really pay attention. David comes over and kisses his head, and whispers “The shelter is open, I might as well bring her there now.”

 

Matteo whines, and then shifts up so he can pet the cat at the foot of the bed. She purrs and nudges into his hand, and then David scoops her up and puts her in the big pocket of his sweatshirt. She stays, surprisingly, and falls back asleep with her little face poking out. David motions for Matteo to take a picture on his phone, and he does, before flopping back into the bed. David puts his shoes on, and again leans down and kisses Matteo on the head, stroking a hand down his back, and whispers that he’ll be back soon.

 

Matteo falls asleep again, and dreams of him and David in their own little apartment, with their own cat that they would never have to give up, and when David comes back, Matteo is smiling in his sleep. 


End file.
